vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Фотон
Фото́н (от , род. пад. , «свет») — элементарная частица, переносчик электромагнитного взаимодействия, квант электромагнитного поля. Фотоны обозначаются буквой γ, поэтому их часто называют гамма-квантами (особенно фотоны высоких энергий); эти термины практически синонимичны. ) | цветовой_заряд = — | спин = 1 | num_spin_states = 2 }} История Квантовый характер излучения и поглощения энергии электромагнитного поля был постулирован М. Планком в 1900 для объяснения свойств теплового излучения. Термин «фотон» введён химиком Г. Льюисом в 1926. В современной физике фотон — переносчик электромагнитного взаимодействия (часто называется элементарной частицей), ряд авторов относит фотон к квазичастицам. Подобно элементарным частицам, не требует среды для своего распространения, однако не обладает массой покоя, подобно квазичастицам. Фундаментальная составляющая света и всех других форм электромагнитного излучения. Современная теория была разработана в 1905—1917 гг. Альбертом Эйнштейном . An English translation is available from Wikisource. . An English translation is available from Wikisource. Also Physikalische Zeitschrift, 18, 121—128 (1917). для объяснения наблюдаемых в экспериментах противоречий с классической волновой теорией света, например при изучении фотоэффекта. Предпринимались попытки объяснить квантовые свойства света полуклассическими моделями, в которых свет по-прежнему описывается уравнениями Максвелла, а объекты, излучающие и поглощающие свет, квантуются. Несмотря на то, что полуклассические модели оказали влияние на развитие квантовой механики, эксперименты полностью подтвердили правоту Эйнштейна о квантовой природе света. Следует отметить, что квантовые свойства не являются особыми свойствами электромагнитных волн, а присущи всем видам движения, причем не только колебательного. Концепция фотона привела ко многим новым теориям и открытиям, например, мазер, лазер, конденсация Бозе — Эйнштейна, квантовая теория поля и вероятностная интерпретация квантовой механики. В соответствии со Стандартной Моделью физики элементарных частиц, фотоны ответственны за наличие всех электрических и магнитных полей, а само их существование следует из симметрии физических законов относительно пространства и времени. Внутренние свойства фотона (электрический заряд, масса и спин) определяются калибровочной симметрией. Концепция фотонов имеет множество приложений, таких как фотохимия, видеотехника, компьютерная томография, микроскопия высокого разрешения и измерение межмолекулярных расстояний. С недавнего времени фотоны также изучаются как элементы квантовых компьютеров и сложных приложений в передаче данных (квантовая криптография). История названия и обозначения Фотон изначально был назван «световым квантом» (das Lichtquant) его первооткрывателем, Альбертом Эйнштейном. Современное название, которое «фотон» получил от греческого слова , «phōs» (означает свет), было введено в 1926 химиком Гилбертом Н. Льюисом, который опубликовал теорию в которой фотоны считались «несоздаваемыми» и «неразрушимыми». Хотя теория Льюиса никогда не использовалась, так как находилась в противоречии с экспериментами, термин фотон начал использоваться большинством физиков. В физике, фотон обычно означается символом \gamma (греческая буква гамма). В химии и оптической инженерии для фотонов часто используют обозначение h \nu, где h — постоянная Планка и \nu (греческая буква ню) — частота фотонов (произведение этих двух величин есть энергия фотона). Физические свойства фотона Фотон относится к калибровочным бозонам. Он не имеет массы покоя и электрического заряда, стабилен. Спин фотона равен 1, но из-за нулевой массы более правильное число — спиральность; по этой же причине внутренняя чётность фотона не определена. Является истинно нейтральной частицей (или, иными словами, является античастицей для самого себя). Зарядовая чётность отрицательная. Фотон участвует в электромагнитном и гравитационном взаимодействии. Массу покоя фотона считают равной нулю, основываясь на эксперименте и теоретических обоснованиях, как было описано выше См. масса в теории относительности для обсуждения связи между массой покоя и релятивистcкой массой.. Фотон не имеет электрического заряда и не распадается спонтанно в вакууме. Фотон может иметь одно из двух состояний поляризации и описывается тремя пространственными параметрами — составляющими волнового вектора, который определяет его длину волны \lambda \! и его направление распространения. Фотоны излучаются во многих природных процессах, например, при движении электрического заряда с ускорением, когда атом или ядро переходят из возбужденного состояния в состяние с меньшей энергией, или при аннигиляции пары электрон—позитрон. Заметим, что при аннигиляции образуется два фотона (а не один), поскольку в системе центра масс сталкивающихся частиц их суммарный импульс равен нулю, а один рожденный фотон всегда будет иметь ненулевой импульс. Закон сохранения импульса требует рождения, как минимум, двух фотонов с нулевым общим импульсом. Энергия фотонов (и, следовательно, их частота) определяется законом сохранения энергии При обратных процессах (возбуждение атома, рождение электрон-позитронных пар) происходит поглощение фотонов Этот процесс является преобладающим при распространении гамма-лучей высоких энергий через вещество. . Поскольку фотон — безмассовая частица, он движется в вакууме со скоростью c \! (скорость света в вакууме). Если его энергия равна E \! , то импульс \mathbf{p} связан с энергией соотношением E = c \, p \! . Для сравнения, для частиц с ненулевой массой покоя связь массы и импульса с энергией определяется формулой E^{2} = c^{2} p^{2} + m^{2} c^{4} \! , как показано в специальной теории относительности. В вакууме энергия и импульс фотона зависят только от его частоты \nu \! (или, что эквивалентно, от длины волны \lambda = c/\nu\,): : E = \hbar\omega = h\nu \!, : \mathbf{p} = \hbar\mathbf{k}, и, следовательно, величина импульса есть : p = \hbar k = \frac{h}{\lambda} = \frac{h\nu}{c}, где \hbar — постоянная Дирака равная h/2\pi \! ; \mathbf{k} — волновой вектор и k = 2\pi/\lambda \! — его величина (волновое число); \omega = 2\pi\nu\! — угловая частота. Волновой вектор \mathbf{k} указывает направление движения фотона. Фотон также имеет спин, который не зависит от частоты. История развития концепции фотона thumb|200px|left|Эксперимент [[Томас Юнг|Томаса Юнга по дифракции света на двух щелях (1805) показал, что свет может рассматриваться как волна. Таким образом были опровергнуты ранние теории света как потока элементарных частиц.]] Попытки опровержения гипотезы фотона thumb|250px|left|До 1923 года большинство физиков отказывались верить в то, что электромагнитное излучение обладает квантовыми свойствами. Вместо этого они склонны были объяснять поведение фотонов квантованием материи, как, например, в модели атома водорода, предложенной Бором. Хотя все полуклассические модели были опровергнуты экспериментами, они привели к созданию квантовой механики. Как упомянуто в нобелевской лекции Роберта Милликена, предсказания, сделанные в 1905 г. Эйнштейном, были проверены экспериментально несколькими независимыми путями в первые два десятилетия 20-го века. Delivered 23 May 1924. тем не менее, до знаменитого эксперимента Комптона большинство физиков неохотно соглашались с идеей корпускулярной природы электромагнитного излучения. (См., например, Нобелевскую лекцию Вильгельма Вина, Delivered 11 December 1911. Макса Планка Delivered 2 June 1920. и Роберта Милликена.) Это неприятие объяснялось успехами волновой теории света Максвелла. Многие физики считали, что квантование энергии в процессах излучения и поглощения света являлось следствием неких свойств вещества, излучающего или поглощающего свет. Нильс Бор, Арнольд Зоммерфельд и другие создали модели атома с дискретными уровнями энергии, которые объясняли наличие спектров излучения и поглощения у атомов и, более того, находились в прекрасном согласии с наблюдаемым спектром водорода (правда, получить спектры других атомов в этих моделях не удавалось). Только рассеяние фотона свободным электроном (который не имеет внутренней структуры и, соответственно, не может иметь энергетических уровней) заставило многих поверить в квантовую природу света. Корпускулярно-волновой дуализм Фотону свойствен корпускулярно-волновой дуализм. С одной стороны, фотон демонстрирует свойства электромагнитной волны в явлениях дифракции и интерференции при масштабах, сравнимых с длиной волны фотона. Например, одиночные фотоны, проходящие через двойную щель, создают на экране интерференционную картину, определяемую уравнениями Максвелла. . Тем не менее, эксперимент показывает, что фотон излучается или поглощается целиком объектами, причём размеры которых много меньше длины волны фотона (например, атомами), или вообще могут считаться точечными (например, электрон). Модель фотонного газа Бозе — Эйнштейна Квантовая статистика, применяемая к системам частиц с нулевым или целочисленным спином; предложена в 1924 г. индийским физиком Ш. Бозе для квантов света; развита А. Эйнштейном для молекул идеальных газов. Спонтанное и вынужденное излучение Фотон как калибровочный бозон Вклад фотонов в гравитационную массу системы См. также * Свет * Электромагнитное излучение * Квантовая оптика * Поляризация фотонов Примечания Дополнительная информация * * * * * Интересная история о становлении теории фотона. * 8 December 2005. Еще одно изложение истории фотона, ключевые фигуры, создавшие теорию когерентных состояний фотона. Ссылки * Все экспериментально измеренные свойства фотона на сайте Particle Data Group * [http://35.9.69.219/home/modules/pdf_modules/m212.pdf MISN-0-212 Characteristics of Photons] (PDF file) by Peter Signell and Ken Gilbert for Project PHYSNET. * How to entangle photons experimentally Категория:Элементарные частицы Категория:Бозоны Категория:Электромагнетизм Категория:Оптика ar:فوتون az:Foton bg:Фотон bs:Foton ca:Fotó cs:Foton da:Foton de:Photon el:Φωτόνιο en:Photon eo:Fotono es:Fotón et:Footon fa:فوتون fi:Fotoni fr:Photon ga:Fótón gl:Fotón he:פוטון hr:Foton hu:Foton id:Foton it:Fotone ja:光子 ko:광자 ku:Foton la:Photon lt:Fotonas lv:Fotons ml:ഫോട്ടോണ്‍ ms:Foton nds:Photon nl:Foton nn:Foton no:Foton pl:Foton pt:Fóton ro:Foton scn:Fotoni sh:Foton simple:Photon sk:Fotón sl:Foton sq:Fotoni sr:Фотон sv:Foton th:โฟตอน tr:Foton uk:Фотон ur:نوریہ vi:Photon zh:光子 zh-min-nan:Kng-chú